


Afternoon on the Aurora [FANART]

by Anachronistic_Cat



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: (in the background) - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Character, Fanart, Octokittens - Freeform, Soft Jonny d'Ville, but its marius so he'll be fine, cartoonish bloodsplatters mostly, minor gore, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anachronistic_Cat/pseuds/Anachronistic_Cat
Summary: Jonny and Brian having a quiet afternoon while Nastya hunts down Tim and Marius for exploding part of aurora
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Mechscord Winter Gift Exchange





	Afternoon on the Aurora [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alderations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/gifts).



> Happy New year! certainly exciting that we made it to 2021, this is my contribution to the mechscord gift exchange! specifically for Alder!


End file.
